Examples of solar and electric power converter systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,072,194; 6,914,418 and 6,590,793 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0008119. Examples of battery charging using solar or photovoltaic panels and maximum power point tracking (MPPT) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,834,580; 6,914,418 and 6,057,665. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.